


Love Bites

by heymoonsie



Series: The Docile Serpent [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is you, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Aziraphale, Fluff, Love Bites, Marking, Possessive Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymoonsie/pseuds/heymoonsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Crowley can leave marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

He was staring at her. She could feel it. Or more precisely, he was staring at her legs. She tried to ignore his scorching glare, burying her head deeper in the book she was reading, but his silence got more insufferable by the second.

   “Okay, what is it?” She put down her book with a huff, crossed her arms in front of her chest, not a little annoyed.  
   “I should be asking  _you_ , Angel. What is  _that_  on your leg?” He peered at her over his sunglasses.  
   “What?” She frowned, looking at her legs.

There were a few tiny red blotches on the side of her legs, little dots of angry blush in contrast of her skin color.

   “Oh.” Her hand touched the irritated skin. “Mosquito bites. It’s summer, they show up in the corners of the bookstore now.”  
   “I hope you smote them.” He gritted out resentfully, as if the bites personally offended him.  
   “What? No!” She gasped. “Why would I do that?”  
   “How dare them leave marks on what’s mine.” He wrinkled his nose in that way she always found adorable. Not that she would ever tell him.  
   “I’m not yours, Crowley.” She reasoned calmly.  
   “Well,  _I’m yours_ , Angel, and that’s the same thing.” He replied without second thought.

She wondered about it, about claiming ownership on something other than her books. On someone. She looked at him, still bitterly glaring at her leg, and felt an immense fondness for the man.

   “Leave it alone. It will disappear in a few days.” She patted his cheek soothingly, ready to pick up her book and go back to the story.  
   “I don’t like it.” He spat.

He reached for one of her ankles and brought it to his mouth. At the first nibble of teeth, she almost jumped out of her skin.

   “Anthony Crowley! What do you think you’re doing?!” She squealed, trying to pull out her leg.

But his grip was firm. He sucked and licked at her skin, and her knees felt weak.

   “I’m leaving warning messssages for those detessstable insssectsss…” He mouthed against her shin, kissing the bites gently.

His hand rubbed her thigh in soothing caresses, but his teeth and tongue were leaving marks everywhere, setting fire wherever they touched. His hissing was out of control whenever they got intimate and it always made her tingly.

Soon enough her legs were covered in hickeys. As he almost got under her dress to get at her inner thigh, she pulled down her dress with a sharp intake of breath. She pushed him away just to draw him up close for an eager kiss.

   “Bedroom.  _Now_.” She growled, dragging him by his necktie, and he visibly shuddered.

She wore jeans for the next few days. Crowley caused more damage than what the mosquitoes could ever make. He also gave her a small pot of Venus flytrap to keep in the bookstore.

   “You might be too kind to smite them, Angel, but I have no problem destroying these bugs. I’ve put my best man on this.” He said smugly, pointing at the plant. “You don’t have to worry about those annoying pests anymore.”

 She just smiled fondly and gave him a grateful kiss.

 


End file.
